


Home for Christmas

by autonomousquill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autonomousquill/pseuds/autonomousquill
Summary: College AU. Lavender's just broken up with her high school sweetheart, and Parvati's parents aren't exactly thrilled that their daughter is a lesbian. So instead of going home for the holidays, they decide to celebrate in their own dorm room.





	

The best part about Mondays was when they were over. 

The best part about this Monday in particular, Parvati thought, was that Lavender would be back by the time she hauled herself and her books up to their room.

She wasn’t exactly studious, but compared to Lavender, _anyone_ was studious. She’d taken the weekend off to go visit her boyfriend back home, which Parvati thought was foolish, considering the Christmas break was in less than a month anyway.

But Parvati had missed her best friend. It had been strange, sleeping in a quiet room all weekend, with only a few clothes and decorations reminding her of the person who lived there most of the year. There had been frat parties outside she could hear, but hadn’t joined, because Lavender was the one she went to all those parties for anyway. Even if she did just drool over the cute boys and drink heavily.

There _were_ some cute boys on campus, but they weren’t exactly Parvati’s type.

_Boys_ weren’t Parvati’s type. She liked boisterous, proud, brunette girls; much like Lavender, really. Not that she would ever tell her that.

Lavender knew she was gay, of course, but Lavender was also her best friend, and she didn’t want to ruin the relationship they already had. Besides, she was taken. Ronald, or Ronan, or something like that.

But never mind that, she thought, excitement building with every step she took up to their room. Lavender would be there to tell her all about him, and all about everything else, and they’d probably gossip for hours, until they couldn’t possibly have any time to study that evening.

Parvati pushed their door open a short while later, a grin spreading across her face as she spotted Lavender in the corner.

But something was wrong. She was crying.

Lavender gasped and looked up at Parvati, who very quickly shut the door again behind her.

‘Are you alright? Do you want me to leave you alone?’ Lavender shook her head, wiping her tears away.

‘No, I’m sorry, come in, I missed you.’

Parvati sighed, her happiness deflating. She hated seeing her friend like this; clearly, something had gone very wrong. Walking over to Lavender’s bed, she sat down and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

‘What happened?’

‘I broke up with Ron.’ Parvati looked stunned. Everything had seemed so perfect. Just last week she was raving on about how she couldn’t wait to see him again.

‘Why?’ Lavender took several gulps, trying to steady herself before she replied.

‘I saw him with that _girl_ , Hermione Granger, that _bitch_. And they’re always hanging out with this other boy, Harry, but he wasn’t there and I _knew_ something was going on between them!’ Parvati had heard these names before, but she still didn’t quite understand.

‘So were they actually _doing_ something?’

‘Well, no - but I knew they would be! They never go anywhere without Harry Potter, and Ron’s been distant for weeks, he hasn’t been replying much to my texts, and he doesn’t say much on the phone, and I thought if I just went back and saw him it would make things better! But it was all _her_!’

Parvati did her best to hold back a sigh. To her, it seemed a little overdramatic, but then, that was Lavender. That was why she loved her.

Hands circled Lavender’s back, brushing unruly hair away from her tear-streaked face. She needed comfort now, not criticism.

‘You’re better off without that sod, I think. He was never very good-looking anyway. Red hair? You can do so much better, some of the guys here won’t take their eyes off you,’ she chuckled.

Lavender sniffed, but the crying seemed to have stopped for now. 

‘I should have known they’d end up together. But she stopped talking to him after we started going out, she hated it.’ Parvati nodded. She’d heard all this before, of course, but it didn’t look like they’d be doing much else for a few hours.

‘I’ll get us some ice-cream or something and we can have a proper break-up session, ok?’ She stroked Lavender’s cheek, and the other girl nodded, smiling a little.

Even while crying, Parvati thought she was beautiful.

* * *

 

An empty ice-cream container sat on the desk, forgotten, while the girls themselves sat on Lavender’s bed, giggling to each other. 

‘Did I get over him too easily?’ Parvati laughed, shaking her head.

‘Get over him? It’s been barely a few hours - I’m sure you’ll be whining about him for days. You always do,’ she teased.

‘Oh, shut up,’ Lavender replied, giving her a playful shove. But then she sighed, leaning back against the wall.

‘I suppose you’re right though. And I don’t really wanna go home for Christmas now - mum and dad will be away anyway.’ The smile hadn’t entirely left Lavender’s face, but Parvati was still concerned. 

‘Come on, don’t think about it now, I didn’t spend an entire evening eating ice-cream just to get back to where we started.’

‘Hey, I’m allowed to miserable if I’ve just broken up with my boyfriend.’ Parvati rolled her eyes.

‘Your _ex_ -boyfriend who, we have just established, is a complete and utter prat for not appreciating your true beauty.’ 

‘Beauty, yeah.’ She flicked her hair across her shoulder. ‘I’m still not gonna go home.’

‘Fine. I’ll stay too. We’ll make a proper holiday of it, just the two of us.’ Lavender frowned.

‘You don’t want to see your family? Your sister?’ 

‘I’ll call them,’ Parvati said, shrugging. ‘I do miss Padma, but she’ll understand, she likes you. Besides,’ she added darkly, ‘I’ll be too busy shagging a whole bunch of _women_ to actually go and visit my parents.’ She knew Lavender would have no problem picking up the sarcasm.

‘Honestly, I still can’t believe your parents won’t accept the fact you’re a lesbian. So what? Why is it a bad thing?’ Lavender was upset again, but the fact that it had nothing to do with Ron was probably an improvement.

‘You’ve never met my parents - they’re very conservative. Doesn’t matter what I say, and even Padma can’t get them to listen. They’ll come around. Or they won’t, and I won’t really care.’

Lavender sighed, rubbing her shoulders. Parvati had expected her parents to react badly; it was more of a dull ache than a real pain.

‘Fine, we’ll have Christmas in here. We can get cute little decorations and everything. Maybe even along the corridors, it’s not like anyone will be here.’ Parvati laughed as her friend’s eyes lit up.

‘Sounds perfect.’


End file.
